


you can't find what we have together on stack overflow

by cosmicfrownies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Computer Programming, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired by that one text convo, Kissing, LMAO, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, change my mind, gender neutral reader, python is a bad programming language, we program in java in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Levi recently talked about his wish to learn programming and lucky for him, you know how to program. A programming session and just a bit of fluff and teasing occurs.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	you can't find what we have together on stack overflow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one text convo between Levi and the MC in which he says he wishes to be a programmer. Since I can program, I thought, why not make a fic where the MC teaches him? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this even if it's not super romantic.
> 
> (Sorry for the shit title lmao, I was trying to think of some quality programmer humor)

You and Levi had finished another one of your text conversations. With him, you never knew what the two of you would talk about, but somehow despite his nerdiness and otaku nature, he always kept you interested. Today’s topic, however, was surprisingly about academics. He had told you that he was interested in becoming a programmer, but there were no programming classes offered in the Devildom. It wasn’t strange, you supposed, after all computer science classes had only recently become commonplace in the human world. It wasn’t a surprise that Levi had taken an interest in programming either, he played enough games. Lucky for Levi though, you had taken a couple of programming classes back home and were generous enough to teach him a thing or two and lend him a couple of books that you just happened to bring with you. You had an interest in programming as well and for a similar reason, games were great and creating one would be pretty cool. Your generosity definitely wasn’t because Levi was cute or anything. You’d do the same for any of the demons, really. 

Levi seemed thrilled at the prospect of learning how to program. It made you smile. You could only imagine the sparkle in his eyes when he read the text, it was probably the same look that he got whenever somebody talked about TSL or some anime he loved. 

You agreed to meet him after classes today, he even invited you into his room. Now that was definitely something. Getting to spend time with Levi was great of course, but getting to program and teach somebody how to program would be fun. Of course you were a bit rusty, but reading over your old notes and books would help out. Whether he liked it or not, he was learning Java, that was what you knew best. You had dabbled in Python of course, much like any other programmer interested in games and visual novels, but you came to hate it. Seriously, Python was a terrible language to code in in your opinion. Its syntax was just... not good. You wondered if Levi would like Python if he had the opportunity to learn it. Probably. He was weird like that. 

Classes dragged on as they always did, but they seemed to go much slower than usual. It was finally the end of the day though and what a relief it was. As you left your final class, Satan came up next to you. 

“Would you mind accompanying me to the bookstore? I have nothing good to read right now,” he said. Satan was always inviting you to various places, to go on walks, to carry pet supplies, whatever. It was nice you supposed and if it were any other day you’d definitely go with him, but you had arrangements for this afternoon. 

“Sorry, Satan, I’ve got other plans. Thanks for inviting me though!”

“Ah, ok.” He nodded, looking a bit disappointed, but walked away. You didn’t worry about it too much. You needed to get back to your room and grab your old programming books and notes. Hopefully the notes made a bit of sense, and hopefully they didn’t have weird doodles or song lyrics on them. Then again, could Levi really judge you for much? He might try, but he was pretty weird. Not that you minded of course. 

You rushed into your room, grabbing everything you needed and headed towards Levi’s room. Knowing him, he was probably there, waiting eagerly, much like a dog. Maybe he was playing a game to pass the time. He was often found playing some idol game on his D.D.D. with cute anime girls. 

You arrived outside his room and knocked on the door. “It’s me.” 

He almost instantly opened the door and grinned as he saw everything you were carrying. You were just grateful he didn’t ask for a password for once. “Come on!”

“Ok, ok. Where should I set this stuff down?” you asked. 

“Ah, just set it on the desk.” You nodded and walked over to the desk, setting everything down. He closed the door behind you. He must’ve cleaned up a bit, his desk wasn’t a complete mess, unlike last time. Well, it wasn’t a mess, per se, but there was just so much anime and video game paraphernalia everywhere. There were anime action figures all over his room, still in their boxes. Posters covered nearly every inch of his wall. At least his room wouldn’t be mistaken for anybody else’s you supposed. 

“So, are we gonna get started?” he asked. Well, he certainly wasn’t wasting time for once. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just walked in. Anyway, you’re going to need your computer set up because, y’know, we’re going to program,” you motioned to his computer monitor, which was currently black. 

“Oh yeah, of course,” he flushed slightly and sat down in his chair. Boy, did that blush get you every time, but right now, it was time to program, not time to admire cute nerds. 

He turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up, “Uh… so I don’t really know anything about programming, truthfully,” he said, turning to you and scratching behind his neck.

You sat down on the edge of his bed, which was just a foot or two behind his desk. “I didn’t either when I first started. I just signed up for a class, but it came really easily to me.” 

He nodded, looking a bit relieved. “So, how long did it take you to make games?”

You wanted to laugh and maybe a chuckle or two came out. “Levi, it takes a long time to make anything you’d think of. I did, however, make a couple of text-based games. Games are games, though,” you shrugged. 

He frowned. “So you mean I can’t just make a game right away?” 

“Of course not. I’d think you would know this. So much work goes into the creation of a game and programmers are only a fraction of it. Of course there are indie developers, but it even takes them a while, y’know?” 

“Well, of course I knew that!” he sputtered, his face was red. He sighed. “I don’t know… I just…” 

“It’s fine, Levi, I get it. Anyway, let’s get started, yeah?” 

He nodded, defeated. You felt kind of bad for him, but it was a bit funny how he didn’t realize how much work went into games. For such a nerd, you’d think the boy would do a bit more research. Then again, he was more of a content junkie. You smiled, teaching Levi would be fun, even if you weren’t the greatest teacher. 

* * *

By the end of your session, Levi had managed to print “Hello, world.” You smiled at him fondly. It was the first thing you and many other programmers had ever programmed. You weren’t much for traditions, but a simple print statement was fundamental. He groaned. 

“Is that all for today?” he practically whined. 

“Yes, I have other things I have to do.” 

“But I only typed like one line of code!”

“But you didn’t know how to do that before, did you?” 

Levi sighed, “No, I didn’t. But, c’mon, can’t we do something else?” he practically pleaded. 

“Maybe tomorrow. You can’t expect to learn everything overnight. You learned some terminology and basic structure of code and you still managed to produce some form of output. It may not seem like a lot, but it’s a big step in your programming journey,” you explained. 

“I guess so… Thanks.”

“I’ll leave my books and notes in here if you’d really like to learn more. I’ll teach you about data types tomorrow. And soon we’ll be getting to inputs! Inputs are where things get fun.” You grinned, it had been a while since you last thought about programming and now you got to do it with your favorite nerd.

“Thanks, again, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He looked down. 

“Yep!” you said, looking at him.  _ Screw it _ . You leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Levi looked up immediately, nearly smashing his head against your chin. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was slack, mouth agape. His cheeks were bright red. 

“What… What was that for?” he stammered. 

You laughed. “I couldn’t help it. You’re just so cute. And it was a thank you for getting me back into programming.”

Somehow his cheeks flushed even darker and his ears were red too. He looked adorable. You couldn’t help yourself. This time you pecked him on the lips. 

You looked him straight in the eyes. He looked like a fish out of water. He couldn’t form words. Teasing him was fun, not that this was necessarily teasing. Kissing him, however, proved to be even more fun, but you’d have to save some fun for next time. 

“Bye, Levi. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You winked at him and left his room. So what if you agreed to teach him just to spend time with him. It worked out, did it not? You couldn’t wait to see his reaction tomorrow. A grin was plastered on your face as you walked through the halls to your own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Hopefully there wasn't too much programming nonsense, I didn't want to bore anybody. Also, sorry if you're a Python programmer, I just don't really vibe with its syntax, y'know? Maybe we can have some Java/Python solidarity, I just needed something to poke fun at as I often do. (I know one day I'll have to really learn Python and that makes me sad :()
> 
> (Also, I'm not a professional programmer or anything, I've just taken a few classes and stuff, it's mainly a hobby I guess)
> 
> Anyway, come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies if you'd like to chat or see what I'm up to.


End file.
